I Think I'm In Love With My Bestfriend
by LiviaaLynnx3
Summary: Nick and Jeff had been bestfriends since they were kids. What happens when they both start to realize they have feelings for each other? I suck a summaries, sorry. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Could I Really Like Jeff?

**So this is the first fic I've ever wrtitten. It probably sucks, but hey I tried. Just let me know what you think (:**

...

I had been bestfriends with Jeff my whole life. We grew up living right next door from each other. It wasn't until recently that I was starting to see Jeff in a different way. I couldn't explain it, but lately every time Jeff would look at me I would always have to fight back the urge to kiss him. I was sure I was straight, but then why do I keep thinking about Jeff in that way? We were bestfriends, that's it. No, I can't just blow it off like this. There obviously was something there. Something that was more than friendship. I thought back to the first time I ever felt something change.

It happened about 2 months ago.

It was a Friday night and we were hanging out in our dorm. Sebastian had gone home for the weekend. Normally we both went home as well, but this time we decided to stay at Dalton. We haven't gotten to hang out, just the two of us, in a while. Either Sebastian or Trent was with us. But this was nice. I missed hanging with my bestfriend.

We decided to watch some Ghost Adventures. There was always a marathon every Friday night. It was the episode where they went back to the place they did their documentary before the actual series came out. This one always scared the crap outta me, probably cause one of the guys on the show had the same name as me and every time they'd get and EVP that said Nick I'd just jump. Jeff would always just laugh at me.

"Oh my god. You're such a scaredy cat."

"I am not!" I pushed Jeff and he nearly falls off the bed. I quickly grab him and pull him back up. "Sorry, didn't mean to push you so hard."

"Mmhm, sure you didn't."

"I didn't!"

"Relax, Nick. I was joking."

"I knew that." And that's when it happened. Jeff just looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but stare at him, longer than I should be. I finally made myself look away. What was that, anyway? Why was I looking at Jeff like that? I went back to watching the show. We sat there in silence for the rest of the episode.

After the episode ended, we decided not to watch another one, well I decided, and Jeff just called me a scaredy cat again.

"So then what do you want to do Nicky?"

I couldn't think of anything, well I could be I just found myself lost for words.

I was staring at Jeff again. This time I was actually staring at his lips. I just had this sudden urge to just grab him and kiss him. No. I thought. Jeff is you're bestfriend, and you're straight for crying out loud. No. Kissing Jeff just wasn't an option.

"Nicky?" Jeff snapped his fingers in front of me face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh. Sorry."

"So, what were you thinking about anyway?"

Kissing you. I thought. "N-Nothing."

"Okay." I knew Jeff could tell I was lying but luckily Jeff was the type of person who didn't pry too much & I was thankful for that.

We just sat there for a while. I had decided to let Jeff continue to watch Ghost Adventures, I wasn't even really watching. I had laid down on my bed, trying to figure out what had happened before and why I couldn't stop thinking of kissing Jeff. That wasn't something I did. I was just really confused. Did I like Jeff? Like really like him, more than a friend? But how could I, I'm straight after all? Or am I?

That was the moment when I started questioning my sexuality. Maybe I did like guys. Or at least maybe I liked Jeff. I just really need to sort things out.


	2. What Am I Gonna Do?

I wasn't sure what was happening. Things were definitely starting to change between me and Nick, well for me at least. Lately I would always have the urge to just attack Nick and kiss him. I was gay, but I knew that Nick was straight. I couldn't be having these feelings for him. Nick was my bestfriend; he has been since we were kids. I keep trying to tell himself that me and Nick are just friends and that could never change. Nick was straight after all. But I did have feelings for him. I hated this. I wanted to tell Nick how I felt, but I don't want to ruin our friendship.

It happened about 3 months ago. That's when things changed for me.

Me and Nick were having one of our regular game nights. We decided to play Mario Kart on the Wii. I don't know why I picked that one, Nick usually won almost every race.

"Wow, I totally suck."

"Oh stop. You're not that bad. "

"Then how come I can never beat you?"

"Cause I'm just better." He stuck his toung out at me and then laughed.

"Whatever. Maybe we should play a game that I'm actually good at."

"No way! Just because you're losing doesn't mean we can switch games."

"Yes it does." I started to walk over to go get the other games when Nick pulled me and we both fell to the floor. "What the hell?" Nick had landed on top of me and had me pinned to the floor.

"I told you, we're not switching games."

"That gives you the right to just pin me to the floor?"

"Uhh, yeah." He just smiled that goofy smile he always had. That's the moment it happened. I just wanted to just grab his face and kiss him. What the hell? I thought. Since when did I start wanting to kiss Nick?

I had been staring at him for about just a minute too long. He still had me pinned to the ground. "Ok, can you let me up now?"

"Do you still want to switch games?"

I kinda wanted to say yes, just to see if he'd keep me there. But I decided that probably wouldn't be the best idea. I mean, I might actually kiss him if he kept me pinned down like that any longer. "No. We can keep playing."

"Good." and with that he let me up. "I think you suck cause you always choose Mario."

"What? Are you saying Mario sucks?"

"So what if I am."

"Well picking someone else isn't gonna make me suck any less."

"Ok. Maybe it's the way you hold the remote."

"What about how I hold it?"

"You don't hold it the right way sometimes. Maybe you need the actual steering wheel thingy."

"No. I hate that thing."

"Just a thought." He said it in a sort of whisper, like he didn't want me to hear it. I still didn't want to keep playing, but now it wasn't cause I kept loosing. It was because I still wanted to just kiss Nick. He'd occasionally look at me and I'd just start thinking about what it would be like to kiss him. I needed to get that out of my mind. But I couldn't. That was it then, I had a crush on my bestfriend. Great. I thought. Why Nick? And why now for that matter?

It's not like I could just do something about it. Nick was straight. I'm sure he'd totally freak out and avoid me if I ever did kiss him. But what was I gonna do? I needed to do something. I had to tell him, didn't I?


	3. I Need Some Advice…

Over the past couple of months, I had to deal with the fact that I might like Jeff. I could just let everything that had happened go. There definitely was something there. I knew Jeff was gay, and I had come to the realization that if I was having these feelings for him, then maybe I was too. Or at least bisexual.

Things were starting to get awkward with me and Jeff. Every time we were together I just kept thinking about how badly I felt like kissing him every time he smiled at me, or when his face was a little too close to mine. I had to do something. I had to tell him. But what if it would ruin our friendship? I don't want to lose him as a bestfriend. I needed some advice, and I knew exactly who to go to.

The Warblers and New Directions have become really good friends ever since Kurt and Blaine got together and I had gotten pretty close with Quinn Fabray. I knew that if I could talk to anyone about this, it could be her. I got my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Quinn."

"Oh hey Nick. What's up?"

"Not much. I just, uhm, well I kinda need some, advice?"

"Oh. What about?"

"Do you think we could like meet up some place? I kinda don't want to talk about this on the phone."

"Uhm, sure. Where?"

"Lima Bean?"

"Ok."

"Great. See you in like a half hour."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

I got up and grabbed my keys. Sebastian walks in as I start to head out. Good thing I wasn't on the phone with Quinn anymore.

"Hey dude, where you headed?"

"Uhh, the Lima Bean."

"Oh. Who you meeting there?"

"Quinn." I was hoping he would ask too many questions. I didn't want him to know what was going on. I mean it's not like he would judge me, he was bi himself after all. But I just didn't want anyone at Dalton to know just yet. Not until I figured things out anyway.

"You're meeting up with my girlfriend? What for?"

"Just going to hang out with a friend, dude. Relax."

"Well maybe if you didn't tell me you use to like her, I would."

"Use to, being the key words there dude. We're just friends. Plus I don't go chasing after people in relationships." That last part was a jab at him cause he tried going after Blaine.

"Hey, I didn't know Blaine had a boyfriend at first."

"At first. But even after he told you, you still insisted on going after him."

"Whatever. I'm over that. I got Quinn now anyway."

"Well I gotta go." I didn't give him a chance to say anything and just walked out the door. I walked down to my car. I sat there for a couple minutes. This is gonna be the first time I've admitted to any of this out loud. I put the keys in and started my car. I pulled out of the parking lot.

It took me about 20 minutes to get there. When I walked in, I saw Quinn was already there. I walked over.

"Hey!" She got up and gave me a hug.

"Hey."

"So. What's so important that you couldn't talk on the phone?"

"It's not really important. Well maybe it is. It's just not something I wanted Sebastian, or Jeff, hearing me talk about. Especially Jeff."

"Oh. Well what is it?"

I took a deep breath and sat there for a few seconds. "Ok, so here's the thing. You know how me and Jeff are like bestfriends?"

"Yeah. You two are always together."

"Well things are starting to, uhm, get a little, awkward. With us."

"Awkward how?"

Ok, here it goes. "Well, I think." I paused for a few seconds. Part of me didn't want to come out and say it. I liked keeping it in my head. No, I had to. If I didn't talk to someone about this, things could just get a hell of a lot more awkward. "I think I, like him. Like really like him." She didn't say anything but she was smiling. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just I kinda figured."

"Really? How?"

"I'm just really good at these type of things. Plus, lately you kinda talk about him, a lot. It's exactly how Kurt was after he met Blaine."

"It's really that obvious?"

"Oh yeah. Well to me at least."

"Oh."

"Ok, so you said you needed some advice."

"Y-Yeah." She didn't say anything. I guess she was waiting for me to say something else, so I did. "It's just, I don't know. I'm just confused. I mean, we've been bestfriends since we were kids. But now. I don't know, things are different. I've never been attracted to guys before, but Jeff. Ugh. I just really don't know."

"Well. I think you need to talk to Jeff."

"I've been thinking about that, but I don't know. I just don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I don't think it will. I mean, like you said, you guys have been bestfriends since you were kids."

"Yeah, but things are already awkward."

"Because you're making them that way."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. Look, you just need to talk to him. You can't just keep your feelings to yourself."

I knew she was right. "I know. I'm just scared I guess."

"Don't be."

"Well, what if he doesn't even feel that way about me?"

"Hey, it never hurts to try. But you just can't keep your feelings bottled up. That's never a good thing. You just got to take a chance."

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

I was still afraid to tell him, but I knew I could just keep it to myself any longer. It wasn't the right thing to do. We stayed at the Lima Bean for a few more minutes. When I got in my car, I thought about not going back to Dalton. I was going to tell Jeff, I was. But I just didn't want to do it now. I had no choice but to head back, it wasn't the weekend after all. So I started my car and made the drive back to Dalton, thinking about what Jeff might say the whole way.


	4. Should I Tell Him?

It's been 3 months since I realized I had feelings for Nick. I didn't know how to deal with this, and thing were starting to feel awkward between us. I didn't want that. I really needed to figure out what I was gonna do. I knew the exact person I could call for some advice. I didn't want to make the call in my room, incase Nick came in. I knew of a place that anyone barely went to.

I was about to head out the door when I ran into Trent.

"Hey buddy. You going somewhere?"

"Uhh, yeah. I was just gonna go for a walk."

"Oh. Hey, what's going on with you and Nick?"

"N-Nothing."

"You sure? You guys seem a bit, weird."

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's nothing."

"Ok dude. See ya."

I kept walking. Once I got to the spot, I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Quinn, its Jeff."

"Hey! What's up?"

"Not much. I just uhm, need to talk to someone about, something."

"Oh. Well what's up bud?"

"It's about, Nick. I like him. Like, really like him."

"Really?"

I wondered why she didn't really seem all that surprised. "Yeah. And I don't know what to do."

"Well you need to tell him."

"Yeah, but that could make things more awkward then they already have been. I don't want it to affect our friendship. He's been m bestfriend like basically my whole life. I just don't get why I'm starting to get these feelings for him."

"Well you said you guys have been bestfriends your whole life. I mean, sometimes people just fall in love with their bestfriends. Especially if they've known them their whole life."

"Whoa, did you say fall in love? I'm not in love with him. I just started to have, feelings for him."

"I didn't say you were in love with him. I'm just saying that it's not uncommon for people to start liking their bestfriends. I think it's just knowing someone your whole life, you're just more comfortable with them. You know them better and it beats trying to get to know someone new."

She was good. It did make sense. But Nick was straight, he wouldn't feel the same way. "I guess that makes sense."

"Look, you just need to tell him."

"I-I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Cause I already know he's not gonna feel the same way. He's straight."

"Come on, you still need to tell him. You don't know that for sure he wouldn't feel the same way."

"I do know, that's the thing. He's definitely straight. I'd know if he wasn't."

"Look just tell him."

"I don't know."

"Trust me, you need to tell him."

It got the feeling that she knew something. "Why?"

"Cause. It's just never good to keep your feeling to yourself. If you like someone, just tell them. Take some chances."

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I am.

"I just don't know what good it's gonna do."

"Just talk to him."

"Ok, fine. I'll talk to him."

"Good."

I almost asked her if there was something she knew, but I didn't. "Well thanks for talking to me."

"You're welcome. I helped right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Glad I could help."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and started walking back to my room. Nick still wasn't there, and I was actually glad. I didn't want to talk to him yet. I mean, I am going to, but I just need to wait a little bit more.


	5. Quinn Spills About Nick & Jeff

**Ok, so this chapter is from Quinn's POV. Well more third person but it doesn't have Nick or Jeff in it.**

...

It had been about a week since Nick and Jeff had both talked to Quinn about them liking each other. They were pretty much avoiding each other. Trent and Sebastian had noticed the change between the two. And Sebastian still wanted to know why Nick had met Quinn that day. He couldn't go over her house tonight, so she came to Dalton, which she rarely ever did.

"Hey, so what did uhm, you and Nick talk about that day you two hung out."

Quinn didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to do that to Nick. She wasn't even sure if he talked to Jeff yet, so she kinda brushed it off. "Oh, nothing. We just hung out for a while."

"You had to have talked about something."

"Well yeah, but it was nothing really. Just small stuff. We actually were only there for like, a half hour."

"You small talked, for a half hour?"

"Yeah." She knew that sounded ridiculous. Small talk didn't go on for a half hour.

"Ok. Hey you don't know anything about what's going on with Nick and Jeff? I mean those two are like bestfriends and they're like, not anymore or something."

Oh yeah they both totally like each other but neither one wants to talk to the other. "N-No."

Sebastian went to say something but there was a knock on the door. It was Trent.

"Oh, hey Quinn." She smiled and waved at him. "Sorry dude, didn't know she was here."

"That's alright dude. Come in."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Trent comes in and sits on the bed. Sebastian just continues where his and Quinn's conversation left off like nothing happened.

"I know you know something."

Trent looks at them confused. "Know something about what?"

"About why Nick and Jeff are acting all weird."

"Do you know why?"

Crap. She thought. Now they were both asking her. She really wanted to keep this secret for them "I already told Sebastian, I don't."

"Oh come on, you were talking to Nick for like a half hour. You know something."

She just looks at Sebastian. She didn't want to lie to him, but it wasn't something she should be telling anyone. It was Nick and Jeff's. "Look, I really don't know anything about what's going on with them. Honestly."

Trent just looks from Sebastian to Quinn. Sebastian knows she knows and he's determined to get her to tell him. "I don't believe that."

"I really don't know anything." She wasn't looking at him directly. If she did she just knew she'd tell him. She wished he didn't ask her anything about Nick and Jeff.

Sebastian had been sitting at his desk. He got up and walked over to sit next to Quinn on his bed. "Come on, I know you do. Don't lie to me, please."

That was it, right there. He was using the guilt trip, impressive. She had no choice now. "Ok, fine. I-I-I might know something. But you can't tell them I told you."

"Them?"

"Well yeah, I-I talked to both of them."

Trent joined back in the conversation. "So what is it?"

Quinn didn't say anything for about a minute. She took a breath before speaking. "They." She pauses for a few seconds. "They like each other."

Sebastian and Trent spoke at the exact same time. "What?"

Sebastian just sat there, and Trent spoke again. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. But they're afraid to tell each other."

"You know, I had a feeling those two would get together at some point. I never really did believe that Nick was totally straight."

Sebastian spoke again. "Yeah, I figured there was something. I mean those two were always hanging out and then they just like randomly started avoiding each other." He looks at Quinn.

"How come you wouldn't tell me?"

"Because, it was something they both talked to me about privately. And I don't just go telling everyone things my friends confide in me about."

Sebastian smiles at her. "Well you're a good friend." He kisses her cheek. "But I just really wanted to know."

"Look, don't tell either of them I told you guys. I don't want them to be mad at me."

"I won't, promise."

"Yeah, me either."

"Thank you." She just smiles at Sebastian.

She wonders if Nick and Jeff even talked to each other yet. She doubted it, since they were both so scared about what the other would say.


	6. Nick and Jeff Finally Talk

Nick and Jeff had both been trying to avoid talking to each other. They were both afraid that if they told each other how they felt, it would ruin their friendship. They both new they had to talk to each other. It had been a little over a week since they both had talked to Quinn. They were sitting in their dorm with Sebastian. They would both occasionally look at the other. They were all doing homework and Nick was the one who decided to talk first.

"Hey Sebastian, uhm. Do you think I could talk to Jeff, for a second?

Sebastian had promised Quinn he wouldn't tell them he knew, but he just couldn't help but to smile. "Yeah. Sure dude." He got up and left.

Jeff wasn't sure what Nick wanted to talk about, but he was glad he asked Sebastian to leave. He had to tell Nick now. It definitely couldn't wait any longer.

Nick hadn't said anything since Sebastian left. He was trying to figure out the right words to say. Jeff spoke up first.

"So, what do you want to-to talk about?"

Nick took a deep breath. He had to tell him, and he had him alone. Nick was sitting on his bed and Jeff was on his. Nick got up and walked over to sit next to Jeff. This made both boys nervous. Jeff was just staring at him, making Nick even more nervous. He looked up at Jeff. "Ok." I took a deep breath. "God I don't know how to say this." They just stare at each other. Jeff was trying to figure out what was going on. Nick really didn't know what to say. Does he just come right out with it? He had to, it was the only way he'd ever be able to say it. Before he even realized what he was doing, he grabbed Jeff's hand.

Jeff looked down in shock. Holy crap. He thought. He's holding my hand. Oh my god. He looked back up at Nick. What the hell was going on? "Uhm, Nick?"

Nick was silent, just staring at Jeff. He was at lost for words. How was he going to tell Jeff how he felt when being alone with him like this made he beyond nervous to the point where he couldn't speak. He had to tell him. "Kay. Here it goes." He took another deep breath. "I really don't know where to start. But I just really have to tell you something." Jeff just kept staring at him. Nick broke eye contact with Jeff. If he kept looking at him, he knew he wouldn't be able to get it out. "You're my bestfriend and I really don't want to mess that up."

Oh god. Jeff thought. Does he know I like him?

"All this is just really confusing for me. Jeff." He looks back up at Jeff. "I-I like you."

Jeff had been staring at the floor and he looks up at Nick. "W-What?"

Nick lets go of Jeff's hand and stands up. He knew it. This was a bad idea. He shouldn't have said anything. He should have just let it go. "I-I-I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have said anything."

Jeff just sat there for a few more seconds before he got up and walked over to Nick. "D-Don't be sorry." He took a deep breath and grabs Nick's hands.

Nick looks down at their hands and then back up at Jeff. "Wha-" Jeff just grabs Nick's face and kissed him. Nick just stands there for a few seconds but then he's deepening the kiss, pulling Jeff closer. They break apart after a couple minutes. Nick tried to say something but he couldn't get anything out. All he could do was stare at Jeff. What the hell was that? He thought. Jeff just kissed me.

"I-I like you too."

It took Nick a few seconds to respond. "R-Really?"

"Y-Yeah." Jeff just smiled at Nick.

He couldn't believe it, Jeff actually liked him back.

They just stood there staring at each other. Neither one of them knew what to say now. They were both lost for words. All they could do was just look at each other. They stand there for about a few more minutes. They were about to kiss again, when Sebastian came back in. They quickly back away from each other so they're not so close.

"Sorry. Were you guys not done, talking?"

Nick and Jeff just smiled at each other. Nick's the one to speak. "Uhm, y-yeah no. We were."

Sebastian didn't say anything, he just smiled. This made Nick and Jeff wonder if he knew anything. No, he couldn't. The three boys just all go back to doing their homework. Nick and Jeff just look at each other and smile.


	7. Are We dating?

**Kay so this is probablly really really horrible. I kinda suck a writing a bit so please review and let me know what ya think (:**

...

It had been about a couple weeks since Nick and Jeff had talked, and well, kinda made out a little. Nick just couldn't help but think what would've happened if Sebastian hadn't come back. They had stopped avoiding each other and hung out all the time, just like they use to. But that was the thing, it was almost like nothing had happened between them. He thinks part of it was that Sebastian was always around so they didn't want to do anything with him there. He wasn't sure. But it was a Friday night, and Sebastian had left to go to Quinn's like he did every Friday night. So it was just him and Jeff.

There wasn't really much on TV, so they decided to just watch a movie.

"So what do you want to watch Nicky?"

Nick loved when he called him that. "Uhm, I don't really care. Just pick something." He was almost positive on what he'd pick.

"HARRY POTTER!" He yelled and jumped on the bed making Nick almost fall off.

He laughed. "I figured you'd pick Harry Potter."

"Hey, Harry Potter is amazing!"

"I know." He smiles at him.

"We're watching every single one."

"We'll be up all night."

"So." Jeff smiles at Nick before getting up and walking over to put the first Harry Potter movie in. Jeff nearly jumps back on the bed again. He comes up and sits real close to Nick. He didn't really pay attention to the movie, all he could do is stare at Jeff. He's pretty sure Jeff knows just about every word to every Harry Potter movie. He's completely obsessed, but Nick just finds it adorable.

It was about like halfway through the movie when Jeff put his arm around Nick. He couldn't help but smile. He knew that he had to talk to him about everything that was on his mind. Well, it's now or never Nick tells himself.

"Hey Jeff?"

"Hmmm?" Nick grabs the remote and pauses the movie. "Hey!"

"Jeff, I-I need to talk to you."

"What's up Nicky?"

"Well, y-you know that, uhm, conversation we had a couple weeks ago?"

"Y-Yeah?" He smiled.

"I just-" He pauses for a second. "What's going on with us? Are we like, dating, or what?"

Jeff tries to speak but no words come out. He just stares at Nick for a few seconds and then he grabs Nick's face, pulling him into a kiss. It only takes a second before Nick's pulling Jeff closer, deepening the kiss. Jeff moves to straddle Nick's lap. After a couple minutes, Jeff breaks the kiss. Both boys are panting, catching their breath.

After a few more seconds Jeff finally speaks. "Of course we're dating Nicky."

All Nick can do is smile. They stare at each other just for a minute and then Nick cups Jeff's face and kisses him passionately. Jeff pushes Nick so he's laying down. They completely forget about the movie.


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry this isn't an update. Things have been so hectic lately. We're in the middle of a move and I barely have the time to actually sit down and write, tho I have done some. I don't want to post any chapter untill I can update at least once a week. I feel kind of bad for neglecting the story, but my life's crazy right now. Plus I've been under some stress because of my bitch of a neighbor, but thankfully she is no longer an issue. I really hope we get settled in soon, and get internet back. But for now, the only internet I'll have is whenever I can get to the Library. Maybe I'll post a chapter here and there, but don't expect much. **

**Once again, I feel really bad but I have to do this. Don't worry, I have not given up on the story. I'll try to keep you guys updated on any news possible.**


	9. Author's Note: I'm Sorry

**A/N: Ok, so I know you're all waiting for me to update this story, and I really want to. But every time I sit down to write it, I just stare at a blank document for like hours. I don't know if I lost inspiration for this story, or what. But sadly I think I'm going to have to end it. I mean, maybe one day I'll find the inspiration I need to write more, but untill then, I'm sorry. I hope you did enjoy what I have. **


End file.
